


Studio Lovers

by Feral_Bapy



Series: Art of Darkness [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Desk Sex, Henry's small and soft, Internalized Homophobia, Joey's actually Henry's wingman, Linda was a bad wife, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sammy's tall and buff, henry has 6 kids, just nobody knows it, linda didn't say gay rights so she died, linda stein fucking DIES, not even henry knows that, wally's a voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Bapy/pseuds/Feral_Bapy
Summary: When you're a divorced man with 6 kids, and an employee catches your eye and helps you with getting your shit together what do you do? Fall for him.------A Senry one shot to pass the time as I write the actual story for this au, aptly named the Art of Darkness Au.





	Studio Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some senry so i had to write this, i was possessed.

Henry Stein was a peculiar man. He’d had a wife, and six children with her, but since her death upon the birth of their sixth child he seemed to be in no rush to find a new wife. He loved his children however, and always did his best to provide for them.

 

As a single father - which was rather unheard of - he tried, although it was hard for him to. He’d recently gotten an offer from one of is employees to help. Because, in the words of his employee Samuel F. Lawrence _‘It’s the polite thing to do.’_

 

And now, here they were, nearly a year later - with Henry’s eldest child off in high school, and the youngest still a year away from kindergarten and him working near 36 hours a week. He was exhausted but he knew at least his kids would get a better living quality than him.

 

Henry had settled into his desk to draw out the frames, waiting for Sammy to finish the songs - so they could work on getting them all perfectly timed. However, the frames weren’t the only things on his mind - no, he was thinking of Sammy.

 

And not for the reasons anyone like him would hope - he wasn’t thinking about their relation as co-workers, he was thinking _about_ Sammy. Holding him, fondly caressing him, stroking his hair gently, the two of them curled up together.

 

Nothing like this had happened ever in their history, not since Joey introduced them to each other in high school. However, he couldn’t get this out of his head as of late - how Sammy's hair captured his face and framed it so well, how - judging from his strength - he was toned and gorgeous.

 

He put his pen down, and put his head in his hand, resting it there - and yawning. He was off in fantasy land, but he did not mind, he rather enjoyed those thoughts - about seeing Sammy in a tux, and the two of them perhaps at a formal event in the future. But, they were there as a couple, not just two singles.

 

“Henry.” He could almost hear Sammy, and he thought it would be wonderful to hear that gorgeous voice speaking to him everyday.

 

He sighed softly, head in hands as he sat at his desk - now his fantasies had passed onto things more unlikely, like sleeping in the same bed, seeing Sammy without a shirt - seeing if he truly was as toned as Henry thought he was.

 

He knew Sammy's skin was soft, from every time they accidentally brushed hands, and so he longed to feel that softness of another’s skin, the intimacy and the closeness of proximity. He was tapping his fingers on his desk, and grinning as if he were a lovesick idiot.

 

“Henry!” He was startled awake by Sammy shaking him with one hand, and clutching the music with the other.

 

Now that they were close, he could see right into Sammy's gorgeous sky blue eyes and he almost lost himself in them. But he knew there was work to be done, and he snapped out of it.

 

“Y - yes Sammy?”

 

“I’ve got the music, do you have the frames needed?”

 

He nodded, handing Sammy the frames, and watching the musician wordlessly walk out of the room. He couldn’t help himself, but he found himself staring at Sammy's ass - god he was ashamed.

 

He had to force himself to stand, and when he did, he sighed softly before following. He entered to where they’d be putting the frames into film, and Henry knew, that it’d be a while before they got the film, so - Sammy told him that he would have the band practice the song.

 

As Sammy stalked off again Henry caught himself looking at Sammy's ass - twice in one day, what was going on with him? First, his fantasies, now he was gawking, he was an embarrassment.

 

He went back to his office, and sulked for the rest of the day, lost in his fantasies, but occasionally drawing out a storyboard. He just couldn’t focus, not with these thoughts buzzing around his head.

 

Soon, before he even knew it, it was time to go home - and he was grateful for that. He could at least be alone with his thoughts, though he was almost certain he wasn’t going to fare well alone with them.

 

“Hey Sammy, I - I wanna call you into my office, got something to ask you.”

 

God, he was doing this, he was actually doing this. Calling the man of his dreams into his office, it felt nice, like he could close the door and they’d at least be close - but he knew better. He knew from what his ex-wife had told him, that he needed to resist these urges.

 

“Yeah, what is it Henry?” When Sammy flashed him that grin, it felt like the world was imploding on him.

 

He was silent for a moment, suddenly feeling heat creep onto his face and he could tell that his face was covered in a blush. He knew Sammy saw it, just knew - from the confused look Sammy gave to him.

 

“Henry, are you alright?” He reached a hand out to henry.

 

Henry took his hand, albeit a little hastily, reaching back to him quickly. He didn’t mind this at all, or - he wouldn’t, had he not been fearing someone like Wally would be watching.

 

“Sick I think, I’ll be fine Sammy.” He chuckled and they made eye contact.

 

Sammy’s face was filled with confusion, only to suddenly be laced with a blush upon realizing just how close they were.

 

“Henry, boss, I’m pretty sure we shouldn’t be so close…not that I’m mindin' but....”

 

“Shh…..i - it’s nice…” He suddenly froze, he’d said that out loud, and he didn’t mean to. He went to yank his hand back, before Sammy grabbed it back.

 

He was confused, and almost alarmed, blush deepening. He tried to step backwards, yet Sammy followed as he moved. Henry was son backed against his desk, and trying to slip behind it - to put some distance between them.

 

“Y’know boss, you’re uh….a pretty bad flirt. If that’s what you’re trying to do.”

 

Henry’s blush darkened yet again, as he held a hand up to cover his face, and he looked away. God his mind seemed to be telling him this was shameful, and that he had to stop thinking this way - yet his heart. Oh his heart, it leapt and seemed to soar when Sammy said that.

 

He could feel the heat in his face shifting to the other parts of his body, it was a warm fuzzy feeling - as if he was wrapped in a blanket. It was a wonderful feeling and he suddenly froze, both his mind and heart warring and he couldn’t do either thing he was hoping for. He’d either been trying to flee the scene and leave those thoughts behind, or kiss the music director.

 

“Oh man, frozen in place now? You’ve never flirted with anyone? Ever?” Sammy grinned and almost scoffed.

 

This only set off Henry’s little reward center, he felt like he’d earned that smile and he gave a small wavering grin in response. His grin was significantly less flirtatious than Sammy's - but he was making an effort.

 

Sammy was right though, he’d never really flirted with _anyone_ \- not even with his former wife Linda Aubrigne - whom he’d only married to prove to his family that he did like girls. That he wasn’t a problem, something they’d thought of him as ever since high school in which he was caught sitting just a little too close to Joey.

 

She’d certainly been decent, but she didn’t ever try to flirt with him - or to be remotely loving to him. He hadn’t felt much for her but he tried to put effort in, though, she treated him rather poorly - so he just gave up - and did what she told him.

 

“No sir Sammy, can’t say I have.” He chuckled, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck, before it was grabbed by Sammy and held.

 

“Well, you’ll get to learn right? Practice makes perfect.”

 

 _That_ , that nearly killed Henry, his head began to swim and he very nearly fell backwards in a lovesick daze. Sammy hastily let his hands go before catching the smaller man , and holding him up. He was supported against the desk, and wrapped in Sammy's arms.

 

He’d been right, to hold another man up had to mean one was strong, and he could only imagine the rest of Sammy. Upon his mind trying to fill the blanks in he made a strangled garbled noise, but he was smiling.

 

“Oh Sammy…”

 

He reached a hand up to stroke Sammy's cheek. The skin was just as soft as he’d thought it was, and he smiled softly, he was truly blessed to be close to his - his person of affection.

 

Sammy gave a little giggle and picked him up with ease, holding Henry to his chest and cradling him. Henry gave a nervous squeaking noise, as if surprised, and he clung to Sammy. Sammy giggled and sat Henry on his desk, standing over him.

 

Sammy grinned, went back to close and lock the door, he also seemed to know Wally was still around -he cleaned after hours too - yet now he was positive Henry would be staring. When he turned back to close in on his boss again he saw henry’s eyes suddenly dart up to his face - as if hiding their former whereabouts.

 

Samuel laughed a little upon seeing his boss flustered and dipped in a dark ruby blush, when he was back and standing over his boss he undid a few buttons on his shirt and Henry’s first response was to look away.

 

“What, you’d rather we had our first kiss before you saw me?”

 

“I - If we’re really doing this...y - yes…”

 

Sammy suddenly turned Henry’s head back to him, and Henry’s mind raced, this was happening - it was all real. Henry suddenly leaned in and eagerly filled half the gap between them, he still wanted Sammy to have a choice, that was the most important thing for him.

 

He was about to pull away, only to feel Sammy close the gap, and when their lips met he was breathless. He clenched his eyes shut, and he felt as Sammy suddenly leaned in further, and grabbed his tie - giving it a yank.

 

All of Henry’s doubts had just vanished in an instant, the moment they kissed, it was like time had stopped. They two of them held the kiss as long as they could, before breaking apart to breathe. Henry gasped and his hands found themselves roving to Sammy's chest, yes, he was toned and strong.

 

Sammy panted heavily when Henry held him, and he leaned in for another kiss, which henry had gladly given to him. That kiss, in all its false innocence had turned to a passionate make out session. Sammy and Henry allowed their hands to roam over each other, with Henry giving faint moans every time Sammy's hands met his hips.

 

“Oh god Sammy, is this really happening?” He asked upon them pulling away to breathe again.

 

“Do you want it to?”

 

_“Yes.”_

 

That was all Sammy needed to hear, before he joined his boss on the desk, having undressed himself near immediately, and helping Henry to undress himself. Henry was shocked when he saw Sammy's body, yes - oh yes he was toned and strong. Gorgeous and now he knew why every girl in high school called Sammy a heartthrob.

 

He on the other hand, wasn't toned like Sammy - didn't think himself gorgeous like Sammy. He was slightly chubbier than he'd like to admit but he wasn't the best at caring for himself, however he knew he should if he wanted to live to be 70 - taking into account the fact he misses sleep a lot and that his immunity is less then average.

 

He wasn't bashing himself or his appearance, whilst he found himself unattractive, he wouldn't tell anyone else that they weren't attractive due to their looks. He found that what was in the inside of a person was the most important thing to him. Sammy seemed to not mind his looks however, which honestly was rather important to him - not in the narcissistic _I look incredible_ type way. It was more of an _I'm actually liked_ type of way.

 

Sammy seemed to be purring, and he positioned himself properly - leaning in to give Henry a kiss on the chest before he entered into Henry. And Henry just nearly went insane from the pleasure and the sensation. It was tight and he suddenly felt so close to Sammy, in a way he never had before.

 

His body locked up and he tensed, clenching his muscles and gritting his teeth. His face heated, and he could feel a pressure against himself, it was a wonderful pressure, he wasn’t saying that it was bad - oh no, _it was the exact opposite._

 

“Do you like that~?” Sammy crooned, leaning in and breathing his words against Henry’s neck.

 

Henry was about to say yes, but as soon as his mouth opened Sammy leaned down and made out with him, trying to smother his pitiful moans. The kiss was deep and tender, and Henry reached up to throw his hands around Sammy’s neck and hold him close.

 

Sammy had to reposition himself to see up his hands, before he reached them down and gently rubbed on Henry’s shaft - which caused Henry to moan heartily into his mouth.

 

Sammy purred and leaned in, repositioning himself slightly so he could get further into Henry's tender ass, feeling as he himself grew hard. When he’d finally managed to get into a good position he went and thrust all the way in - instead of just halfway like he’d been before.

 

Henry suddenly kicked his legs before calming down, muscles still tensed, and still covered in a blush. He was sweating and panting, trying to break away from Sammy's kiss so that he could breathe.

 

“S - Sammy I’m gonna…!” He shrieked as Sammy caught his sweet spot and he released, muscles tensing and he finally relaxed.

 

Sammy grinned, wiped some hair out of his eyes before he came as well, going deep before he pulled out and gave Henry a gentle kiss on his chest. A few moments after this was all over they both came to the realization that they were still naked, so they went to get dressed.

 

It was only after they were dressed did Henry realize he’d accidentally gotten Sammy's cardigan over his shirt - and he flushed. Sammy didn’t seem to mind, instead leaning down to give him a peck on the cheek.

 

Henry blushed and smiled a little, and his blush grew as Sammy put an arm around him, before unlocking the door to lead them both out. When they’d gotten to the parking lot, Sammy nodded to Henry and smiled at him.

 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow dear?” He cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

 

Henry’s face flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away for a bit before looking back at Sammy. “I’d love to.”

 

Sammy smiled in return and leaned down again - giving Henry a tender kiss on the lips, Henry leaned in and wrapped his arms around Sammy, purring into the kiss when Sammy returned the gesture.

 

“S - Sammy, can I stay with you tonight?”

 

“Course.”

 

Sammy smiled, got into his car, let Henry get into his own truck, and as he pulled out of the parking lot, led Henry along the streets till they got to his house. Henry and Sammy both hopped out of their cars and went inside together.

 

Sammy hummed softly, settling in to watch the night's news on the couch, Henry instantly took to curling up at his side, and resting his head on Sammy’s chest. There was a blanket hastily thrown over them both and henry was happily bundled in it.

 

Without even realizing it, somehow both had gotten into a comfortable position in which they were nearly asleep, with Sammy running his hands through Henry’s hair, yawning lazily. Henry was happily laying on Sammy with his arms draped over his - boyfriend. His boyfriend.

 

“We’re boyfriends?”

 

“Yeah. If you want to be Henry dear.”

 

_“I do.”_

 

Sammy smiled and leaned down to kiss Henry’s forehead, which just made Henry beam, and caused the small animators eyes to fill with happy, joyful tears. Henry snuggled up closer to Sammy and kissed his neck before yawning and drifting off to sleep.

 


End file.
